


PCA Win

by xonceinadream



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 02:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xonceinadream/pseuds/xonceinadream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris comes home after the PCAs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	PCA Win

Darren's passed out by the time that Chris gets home that evening. Chris is practically vibrating with excitement, the award held firmly in his hand. He never gets tired of winning awards, of the little things like having fans and even, yes, the fanart that he's sometimes unfortunate enough to see. It's not that he doesn't know or want it out there but he just doesn't need to see it. At all. And he dwells on that a lot. But not right now because he has an award in his hand and it's _brilliant_. 

It's validation. It's acceptance. It's the fact that every single human being in the world doesn't hate him. And while as an adult, he does kind of understand that now (even moreso because of the fans), when he was a teenager it seemed as if it was possible. Things have changed, he's making a difference. He's out and proud and the only time he's shoved into lockers is when he gets paid for it.

He had been reluctant to leave Darren, knowing that he'd be accepting an award that neither of them had bothered to campaign for. Neither one of them planned on giving each other any competition. Darren had said that it was pretty guaranteed that Chris would win and he was okay with that. In the back of his mind, Chris had wanted it, for so many reasons, but he would've been thrilled if Darren had won too. So, it didn't matter. 

Darren had been proud, giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek since he hadn't wanted to get Chris sick (a silly worry, Chris had pointed out, since they'd been wrapped around each other the night before) before he'd left for the awards. He'd promised to watch the show, shooting Chris a quick text when they air him winning the award and Chris has to smile at the tweet that he sends out. That didn't sound too domestic at all and it makes him roll his eyes at how Darren includes Lea and Naya in the tweet, although he knows that it's a must.

"Darren?" Chris whispers, stripping off his clothes slowly, trying not to wrinkle the suit too much if he can help it. The last time he'd been in an expensive as hell suit Darren had pushed him back on the bed and barely bothered pushing down the pants before they were fucking. Chris had been practically cowering in his seat when he'd been yelled at by so many people.

"Whhuhwhytred," Darren mumbles, rolling over to bury his face in the pillow, away from Chris.

He's drenched in sweat and Chris from five years ago would be disgusted, forcing Darren into the shower and changing the sheets before he'd even think of getting into bed with him. Chris from now though has a lot more experience with things like sweat… and other bodily fluids Chris from five years ago would be disgusted over. So it doesn't bother him as he flops down onto the bed.

"I won." Darren vaguely comes to at those words, blinking blearily at Chris and Chris leans forward, pressing his lips to the corner of Darren's lips. "You look like shit."

Darren groans, sidling closer to Chris and shuts his eyes again. "Feel like shit oo. But let's not talk about that. You won. Tell me how you feel. Want a celebratory blowjob?"

Chris lets out a very undignified snort, shoving at Darren's shoulder as Darren just nuzzles his neck, pressing soft kisses against the skin. "Not while you're sick. You'd probably vomit all over me and you know that I am _not_ into that. Another time."

Nodding, Darren settles so that he's on Chris' shoulder, groaning as Chris moves so that he can slide his fingers through his curls. It's always been a weak spot for him and Chris knows just how to take advantage of it. "Supposed to celebrate you tonight."

"You celebrate me every night." It's true and so Chris doesn't mind laying with Darren like this. Darren wraps an arm around his waist, breathing deeply and Chris cringes at the deep, bone-rattling cough that Darren lets out. "When's the last time you took medicine?"

Darren shakes his head, burying his face in Chris' skin even deeper, as if he's trying to actually get inside Chris. "Don't want medicine. Shit is nasty. And I'm saying that as somebody who swallows."

Chris rolls his eyes, grabbing one of the pillows on his bed and whacking Darren with it. "You're an idiot."

"Abuse. I'm sick. But I know," Darren whispers, sounding tired again, his eyes falling closed and Chris can hear the way that his breathing starts to even out. Although he knows that Darren is sick and he's totally sympathetic, he really is, he can't help but reach out, nudging Darren's shoulders. "What?"

"I won. People really actually voted for me. They like me."

It's as if Chris can feel as Darren rolls his eyes, turning onto his back to smile up at Chris. Chris feels a bit of guilt over the way that Darren had been nominated for however many things and hadn't won any of them and now here Chris is to rub it in his face. In a category that Darren himself was nominated for. Chris' smile threatens to dim but Darren is staring at him so brightly that none of his enthusiasm goes away. "They may like you but I love you."

Chris shakes his head, looking at Darren and he doesn't know how in the world that this dork who was just yesterday dancing on a table in his underwear can say romantic things like that. "I hate you."

"I know," Darren responds easily, snuggling closer and closing his eyes yet again. He knows that Chris sometimes has a problem with the displays of affection, with telling Darren that he loves him. It's not a problem for him or them anymore. They know they love each other, even through all the shit they have to go through. They don't need to say it constantly even if Darren does anyway.

Sighing, Chris stands up, not bothering to put on pajamas, content in just his briefs as he goes to grab Darren some medicine and something for himself to snack on. He's buzzing with excitement, with the need to just yell because he's so thrilled. By the time that he's back, Darren isn't in bed and Chris glances around, surprised to see Darren holding his award and staring at Chris' dresser. "What in the world are you doing?"

"Just figuring out where we're going to display our award." Chris stares for a moment at Darren, at the lines of his back, skin slick and shining with sweat. Darren finally moves one of the picture frames, scooting it so that a few other pictures are pressed together. It leaves a place right in the middle of the dresser for the award and he displays it proudly. "Don't know why you don't display your awards, Chris. You should be proud of them."

The way that Darren says 'we' and 'our award' makes Chris feel warm in his stomach. He understands what Darren said about both of them winning. It's just being displayed where they both can see it. Darren may still have his own house but he spends more time at Chris' than anything. Chris feels that warmth again, sliding through him. "I love you."

Darren turns to Chris and smiles. He does look absolutely horrible, hair standing on end, sweat and snot and underwear that Chris are pretty sure are his because Darren never gets around to doing his laundry until it's too late. Chris wants to spend the rest of his life with this man. "Already told you that I know."

Chris smiles back, going over to lounge on the bed and he pops open the Pringles can, waving it in Darren's direction. "Come sit with me."

"Gladly," Darren responds, flopping down on the bed. He doesn't take a chip, though, just curls up close to Chris, head on his skin. Chris returns his fingers to Darren's curls, pulling out his phone to respond to some congratulatory texts. He couldn't say best night ever of course, certainly not when he's had nights where he and Darren have been together, spent time with their families, made love all night, but it's a good night. A very good night.

Chris can just feel the way that Darren is falling asleep, getting heavier on him before he turns, nudging Darren again. "What?" Darren whines.

"Come on. Get up. I have to get re-dressed. I have a video to make for my fans."

There's another louder groan but Darren sits up and Chris grins, halfway to some pathetic bouncing as he stands up to go find Brian.


End file.
